


Home

by flopte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AND MATING, Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And like HEAT SEX, Human Kyungsoo, I'm sorry don't read this, It was gonna be an mpreg but it died, It's never gonna get finished, M/M, Omega Kyungsoo, Sterek!Chansoo, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf Chanyeol - Freeform, Wolf Chanyeol, and knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopte/pseuds/flopte
Summary: In which Chanyeol is a werewolf, Kyungsoo is a human, and they're mates. aka That wolf slash A/B/O slash mpreg AU that I'll never finish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, not everyone is a wolf but all manifests into their A/B/O body type post puberty. (I know, I know, what a lazy excuse to write mpreg SO WHAT). Wolves' ranks in a pack and their body type may differ (it doesn't work that way in Teen Wolf, I know, shut up). Also, some things are probably hard to understand/imagine if you haven't watched Teen Wolf. Do it, for Sterek. 
> 
> Oh, and before you all come at me let me explain. I wouldn't have posted this, ever, it's been sitting in my laptop for like a year, but Chip and Mel are bullies who held me at gunpoint and said, "Bihhhh where's our mpreg Chansoo" and I'm getting back at them by posting this, this thing that I'll probably never finish, so they'd repent and ponder, "We shouldn't have done that." Aha. Clever.
> 
> Of course it's unbetaed. Mistakes are mine. *kissy face* ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVER BOY PARK CHANYEOL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU HAD THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER (hint: birthday sex, winks at Kyungsoo amiright).

When Chanyeol was seven, a new family from Gapyeong moved in to his neighborhood. As the alpha of the local pack, his mom welcomed the family into his territory by inviting them to dinner at the mansion. That was when Chanyeol first met his mate.

Granted, it wasn’t until later, much later, that he comprehended the word and what it entailed.

He was seven, just a cub, too little to remember everything, but what was left of his memory of the day, he remembered vividly.

Do Kyungsoo, a bright little boy a year his junior, with caterpillar brows and heart-shaped lips and tiny milky teeth.

Also, a human, as was his whole family.

Chanyeol was wrestling at the doorway with his sister, trapped under Yura’s headlock when it happened. A certain scent hit his nostrils and his whole body just froze, the novelty catching him by surprise. He was so young, but his mother had always said his instincts and senses paralleled that of adults.

Kyungsoo, the one holding his mom’s hand, tottering behind her with his dad alongside, smelled of petrichor, fresh laundry, and something else that Chanyeol’s seven years old wasn’t capable of describing.

Before he understood what Kyungsoo meant to him, he already knew Kyungsoo wasn’t just _anyone._

Chanyeol was a quick learner. By six, he could already pick up distinct scents of most emotions. When someone was angry, it was acrid. When they were happy, he could smell the joy, expressed in the form of something light and pleasant and airy, sweet almost.

The kid standing in front of him, though, except for the underlying murmur of anxiety of meeting new people, came with none of those emotional scents, but a new one altogether.

Chanyeol looked up at his mom, wondering if she’d give him a clue, because this was the first time an individual ever gave off a scent unrelated to their emotions or their state of cleanliness. His mom returned his stare and gave him a pregnant smile before greeting the Do family.

The whole evening Chanyeol stuck around where Kyungsoo was sitting, and they instantly became friends. Kyungsoo’s milk teeth was starting to fall off, Kyungsoo had told, and the tooth fairy slid 1000 won under his pillow for every tooth that did. Kyungsoo also liked playing with Chanyeol’s pet, the ferret.

Later that night, when his mom was reading him the bedtime story, he asked her about Kyungsoo’s scent, if it was just his imagination, and of its meaning.

She caressed the top of his head, closed the leather-bound family folktale, and smiled down at him. “I didn’t know you were going to meet him so early in life,” she had said. To a seven-year old, it was nothing but confusing. But Chanyeol knew better than to interrupt an alpha speaking. “My little cub is the lucky one.”

Chanyeol huffed and protested, because after all, the alpha was still his mother, “But mommy, I’m not a little cub anymore!”

She let out a quiet laugh and kissed the crown of his head good night.

That night Chanyeol dreamed of playing in the rain with Kyungsoo, the scent of dust after the rainfall soaked in their clothes.

Chanyeol didn’t remember to ask again if Kyungsoo’s scent meant anything.

 

Kyungsoo’s family came again for dinner the next weekend.

Kyungsoo walked in with a Spongebob backpack with yellows limbs sticking out and bouncing when he paddled through the house. Chanyeol, Yura, Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s brother, Seungsu, all lay down on their chest on the carpet in the library. Laying out his coloring books and color pencils on the rug piles, Kyungsoo said, “Mom said I should share,” while petting the ferret climbing on his shoulder. When Kyungsoo spoke his mouth always crunched into a hint of smile, forming a heart. Chanyeol smiled back at him and nodded, promising himself he would do the same. Sharing, that was. Chanyeol started to make a list in his head about things he would share with Kyungsoo – it was a long list he never got to finish.

On Monday, Kyungsoo officially enrolled into Chanyeol’s primary school, and they became desk mates in the homeroom because of the lunar age system. Inevitably, they started to become each other’s first best friend.

 

 

When Chanyeol was eight, a rogue wolf came to challenge his mom’s authority. He didn’t announce it verbally it as much as he showed it, wandering into the preserve of the Park pack’s land, leaving trails of hostile scents everywhere. His mom had to send people guarding the border every night, for the most essential thing could be done by a pack of wolves to reinforce security is to establish territory. Everything was under control, with the Park pack being one of the strongest in the province, but Chanyeol was taught from an early age that it is better to be safe than sorry.

Chanyeol wanted to do his own part in protecting the people in his life.

Unlike most of the people in Chanyeol’s life, Kyungsoo was not a wolf. Nothing supernatural about him, either. Some people aren’t a supernatural entity in the truest sense, but possess supernatural power. Sehun, the kid that Yura sometimes babysit, for example, had a brother, Junmyeon, who could sense death, a curse as much as it was a gift. People in the town referred him as the Banshee. Sehun was supernatural, too, Chanyeol could distinguish from the faint lingering smoky smell in his presence, but he hadn’t manifested into anything yet, being only a five-year old. Sometimes, late bloomers took decades to manifest, if at all.

Kyungsoo was, well, plain fragile bones that could snap into half in one second and would take months to heal _, if at all_. Kyungsoo was a lot like glass, but unarguably more delicate; at least when glass shattered, the pieces could be tempered back into something more resilient, flexible. That was why establishing his territory on Kyungsoo was something he had trained himself to do from the moment Kyungsoo entered the school.

A definitive way of establishing territory is scenting.

Kyungsoo was human, didn’t really get the whole territoriality thing, but he never questioned when Chanyeol rubbed his hand over Kyungsoo’s nape at times when they sat in the class. “Just to keep off the bad kids,” he once reasoned, and Kyungsoo shrugged it off, saying, “Everyone is nice.” Kyungsoo was on the smaller side for their age, playful enough and got along well with everyone not to warrant picking, but quieter, too. Easier target than many for bullies.

Even though Yura had once mentioned that Kyungsoo smelled like he lived in their house, like he was part of the Park pack, because of the time he spent with Chanyeol that no one sane would ever dare mess with him.

Again, it was better to be safe than sorry.

The rogue was eventually shunned back into oblivion by Chanyeol’s mother.

 

 

When Chanyeol was nine, two estranged omegas of a hunted and killed pack trespassed on their territory and pleaded for his mom’s shelter.

That was how Baekhyun and Jongdae became his pack, his mom’s betas.

They shared the same homeroom, being the same age.

One time, when they were having lunch at the canteen, a wolf from a neighboring pack sitting four tables away, snickered derisively to his friends, “Now he got actual wolves in his lil’ wolfie pack. It was pathetic seeing him play house with the human. Humans never got us, our bonds, you know. Who was he kidding toting the human around?”

Being a born wolf, heightened senses are a complementary gift. His hearing range, surpassed most wolves his age and older, and people, or wolves, even, tend to forget this. One sure-fire way to remind them was to tromp to the table and slugged a fist at the one needing reminders. Especially this close to the full moon, when his wolf was closer to the surface thrumming with nervous energy to break free, Chanyeol had yet to master the skill to channel or control his energy to the right outlet, born wolf or not.

 _“Kyungsoo gets him,”_ he’d have yelled to the uncivil wolf. _Kyungsoo, the human, gets him like no one our kind does. Without supernatural senses and abilities, the human gets him._

Instead, he let his shoe on the wolf’s chest do the talking, digging deeper until he heard a clavicle bone unhinging from the sternum with a familiar creaking. With his eyes bleeding yellow, fangs on his angered face, Chanyeol could have almost turned into his beta form the middle of the cafeteria.

That was the first time Chanyeol was suspended, and Chanyeol’s mom got called to the principal office.

 

When Chanyeol was twelve, Kyungsoo fractured an arm playing dodgeball with Jongdae, Baekhyun and a few other wolves during gym. Wolves tend to forget that humans aren’t made of the same durability and endurance, energy exertion and absorbance, and most importantly, supernatural healing process.

A werewolf has the inherent ability to act as a painkiller. When in contact, skin to skin, a wolf is able to suck in the pain at the expense of their own energy. Chanyeol had never had done it before, never had to, but at the time, Kyungsoo was writhing in great pain, tears streaming down his face quietly, biting his lips to hold back the sobbing. Chanyeol hastily reached for Kyungsoo’s arm and placed his palm gently on the fracture, his first attempt of alleviating pain.

Pain being absorbed was demonstrated in the form of Chanyeol’s veins along the arm taken over with black liquid. Kyungsoo sighed in relief at the sensation, and Chanyeol was the one who almost cried instead; no one had ever told him that taking away pains for the first time would be overwhelmingly . . . emotional.

It was the good kind of emotional until Chanyeol remembered that he was angry because _how could you be so careless?_ He just had to ruin the moment by hissing, “Fragile, frail human thought he was invincible and wanted to run with the wolves!” Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol in shock, and then pushed him away using his other hand, eyes watering as he withheld pain sans magical local analgesic.

They didn’t talk for a week. That was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s first Big Fight.

 

When Chanyeol was fifteen, he dreamed of doing things to and with Kyungsoo in his bed that confused the fuck out of his adolescent self, because Kyungsoo was his best friend, and those things – things he couldn’t take his mind off, unspeakably obscene things – weren’t of a mere friendship. He couldn’t look at Kyungsoo in the eye for days after. Having manifested as an alpha post puberty, he popped a knot in his hand for the first time at the thought of him buried deep inside Kyungsoo’s warmth. That was when he stopped being confused about his feelings and attraction for Kyungsoo.

Being wolves who could hear sounds in wavelengths unthinkable to humans, Baekhyun and Jongdae started sharing a look whenever Kyungsoo was around because Kyungsoo did things like smiling and laughing and _leaning on his shoulders_ and Chanyeol’s heartbeat started picking up like crazy and those boys could certainly listen to that.

Despite all the looks thrown his way when the rapid ticks of his heart belied his calm exterior, Baekhyun and Jongdae spared him from having to _clarify._

 

When Chanyeol was sixteen, during one of the pack’s meetings on a Sunday evening, Chanyeol had finally got it. Sitting on the couch near the window, the Park’s family oldest volume on his lap, Kyungsoo on the opposite seat, Chanyeol finally understood. The page he was on told him everything he needed to know about mates, and it was there and then that things fell into place.

He looked up, stared at Kyungsoo, felt the affection flood in his senses upon the revelation. Suddenly, the scent that had hit him almost ten years ago, been lingering ever since whenever Kyungsoo was around, made sense. It was a scent uniquely Kyungsoo’s, smelled only by him. It was the nature’s way of telling Chanyeol that they were mates, no less physiological than the influence of pheromones of omegas in heat to alphas.

They were mates, and a few months after the epiphany, when Kyungsoo had manifested as human with omega body type post puberty, it was clear to everyone else.

 


End file.
